BLT
by khay
Summary: Fuuko is growing up. And at the crossroads of her life, she just wishes that she and Tokiya are not growing apart.
1. Boring Lectures of Teachers

Disclaimer: I don't own Flame of Recca or any of its characters.

A/N: 

FoR fanfics has this habit of sneaking up on me whenever I'm in the middle of writing another fic. But it won't get out of my already-confused brain…

Um, I don't know the name of the school Recca and the others go to and I don't know their section either, but I chose C because that's my section (yey! Go C!).

This fic may happen between chapters 9 and 10 of my Kindred fic. But you don't have to read that to understand this. All you have to know is that Tokiya and Fuuko are together (if you want to know how they got together, then that is the time to read my fic. Hehehe. How's that for a shameless plug?), but he's now in Tokyo U while Fuuko and the gang are in the last year of HS.

And if the characters are too OOC, it's just that this is set almost two years after the manga. And I fancy this to be a coming-of-age fic, whatever that means. =)

And to quote Kel of Kenan and Kel…. Oh-oh, here we go!

BLT Chapter  1: Boring Lecture of Teachers 

_Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock._

The breath of Class 3-C collectively held their breath as they waited for the bell signaling the end of classes to ring.

Reproductive health subject, though a relatively easy class, was a very painful one to experience.

"So ladies, remember, when it all boils down to it, it's your choice," their teacher rasped. 

Fuuko sighed. There was something really ironic about their teacher teaching this particular class. Not that she had anything against Onno-Sensei, it's just that she's old (like 65 or something). And unmarried. And there's a rumor going around school that she's still a virgin, and would probably die a virgin, because she had saved herself for _the one_, _the one_ who apparently never came. 

Fuuko finished the doodle she was working on since the beginning of Onno-sensei's speech. She then put down her pencil and proceeded to fold the sheet into quarters. Discreetly checking to see in their teacher was watching, Fuuko leaned over to her left side. "Psst. Recca."

Recca, who was lightly dozing in the seat beside her, opened one eye and looked at her suspiciously. "What?" He whispered, only the corner of his lips moved.

Fuuko handed him the folded piece of paper.

Recca frowned as he straightened up and snatched it from her. He unfolded it. And turned red.

"Of course, it's not just a woman's responsibility." Onno-sensei droned.

Recca choked as he started to crumple the paper. He then threw it at Fuuko's head.

"Ow!" Fuuko glared at him as she rubbed her head.

Recca snickered.

Fuuko stuck her tongue out at him.

Recca did the same.

"Hanabishi-san, Kirisawa-san, is there something you'd like to share to the rest of the class?" Onno-sensei glared at them.

The two smiled at her cherubically. "No ma'am." They replied like good little boys.

"Really? I could have sworn that the two of you were subconsciously begging for attention." The thing about Onno-sensei, she might be old, but she was still sharp as a tack. She walked over to the two and crouched down as she retrieved the crumpled paper Recca threw. "Now, what is this?"

Fuuko's eyes widened as Recca cringed. 

"Oh," Onno-sensei clucked her tongue. "It seems that we have a new addition to the bulletin board," she said dryly as she tacked a picture of a chibi-Recca making out with a chibi-girl (who, with a little imagination, looked like a Yanagi Sakoshita).

"I'm really sorry, Recca," Fuuko apologized for the thousandth time as they walked together towards Yanagi's classroom.

Recca gave her a cheeky grin as he waved her away. "Don't worry about it," he said dismissively as he placed both hands behind his back. "Although, if word gets around, you'll have to answer to hi—I mean, Yanagi-chan,"

"Oh, yeah, I'm shaking in my boots," Fuuko replied airily as she grinned back at her best friend. "So, we'll be cleaning the room before and after class for the next week, huh,"

Recca sighed. "You owe me, so you better do the bulk of the work."

"Hey!" Fuuko protested. "Not my fault that you don't know the meaning of the word discreet,"

"I'm a ninja!" Recca answered back cockily. "Discreet is my middle name."  
  


Fuuko rolled her eyes. "Dufus you mean," she shot back. "Speaking of, where on earth is Domon?"

"What, you're finally thinking of dumping Mikagami for Domon?" 

"Shut up."

"Ooh, Mikagami a touchy subject?" Recca teased.

Fuuko once again glared at him, but this time, it was without any hint of teasing. He then knew that he had struck a nerve.

"Fuuko, I'm so sorry," Recca started, but Fuuko elbowed him roughly in the gut before stalking off. "Fuuko!"

"Mom!" Fuuko groaned as she followed her mother into the kitchen. "Please! I'm begging you!"

"Fuuko, honey, you're a young woman now, I can't help but worry about you, you know," her mother sighed as the elder woman opened the refrigerator and took out the vegetables needed to cook dinner. She went to the sink to wash them.

"Mom, I am a young woman now but I have a good head on my shoulders," Fuuko argued as she opened the cupboard and took out a knife and a chopping board. "I can take care of myself. I mean, I have to see him,"

"Honey," her mother started as she took the knife and started on the vegetables.

"Mom, it's the last two weeks of school and it's like he's disappeared from the face of the planet," Fuuko told her mother. "I mean, no letters, no emails, no SMS messages, no nothing!"

"It's the last two weeks of your school, honey, but it's his finals week," Mrs. Kirisawa said. "He's studying,"

"Right, and I want to see him one last time before he buries his head in his books," 

Mrs. Kirisawa took the knife from her daughter and started chopping. "I suppose I could trust Tokiya-kun," she allowed.

Fuuko groaned. "I can't believe you would trust him but not your own daughter."

"Well, don't take it personally, honey," Mrs. Kirisawa paused her chopping as she gave her daughter a grin. "_I wouldn't trust myself with him."_

"Funny,"

"But, I don't want you to bother him. Tokyo University is not like high school, honey, you have to work doubly hard if you want to stay in, even him."

"I know," Fuuko dropped dramatically on a stool.

"But?" Her mother encouraged her.

"But," Fuuko sighed as she placed her head on her arms. "The results of Tokyo U got out last week."

"And?" 

"And Yanagi got in,"

"That's not surprising." Mrs. Kirisawa said as she dropped the vegetables to a boiling pot of water. "But?"

"I don't know!" Fuuko shot up suddenly in frustration as she began to pace in the tiny kitchen.

Mrs. Kirisawa smiled knowingly as she stirred the pot. "Can your mother render a guess?"

"No."

"You're jealous," she ignored her as she added spices in the pot. "And stop pacing, you're making me dizzy,"

Fuuko unceremoniously plopped back in her stool.

"And I'm your mother. I can overrule your decisions," she replied. "You're jealous because she get to go to Tokyo U. And you're afraid that maybe some of Tokiya-kun's old feelings might resurface,"

"I thought you were a lawyer and not a psychologist." 

"And you feel like you're betraying your friendship with Yanagi-chan for feeling this way."

"Mom!" Fuuko protested. "No more pop psych. I need motherly advice."

Mrs. Kirisawa covered the pot and went to her daughter. "Honey, you have to trust Tokiya-kun. After all, there can be no—"

"I know, I know. There can be no love when there is no trust." She rolled her eyes. "I heard all that before, mom."

Her mother smiled. "So, my daughter does listen to me,"

"But mom, he was my boyfriend for a grand total of two months before he got shipped off to college." Fuuko said. "And then we saw each other during his school breaks and Christmas vacation. But, I don't know, I don't know exactly how to handle this."

"Fuuko,"

"Plus, I'm also off to college. It's just scary that we might drift apart during that time,"

"Relationships take work, Fuu-chan," her mother said as she placed an arm around her daughter. "And you have to work doubly hard when there's distance between the two of you."

Fuuko looked at her mother blankly. "I'm sorry, but you just lost me there," she said as she blinked. She slid off the stool. "I'm calling Recca. I need some brainless fun."

"Sure, honey. But you're not going to Tokyo U!"

"I came up here for you to cheer me up!" Fuuko told Recca as she threw a pillow at him. 

Recca stopped in mid-stride. "Sorry. It's just that," he sighed as he sat down on the floor and crossed his arms. He had been ranting to Fuuko about the fact that Yanagi got in Tokyo U, while he did not. He burrowed his head as if he was deep in thought.

Fuuko then collapsed on Recca's bed. She closed her eyes. An image of Tokiya filled her mind. She missed him. She missed his voice, his eyes, his rare smile. She sighed. She got it bad.

"Fuuko, which university are you going to?" She heard Recca ask softly.

Fuuko struggled to sit up. "I don't know yet. You?"

"Don't know either." 

"I got accepted in my safety school and two others." She offered.

"Hey, I got in too," Recca gave a grin. He and Fuuko had the same safety school. "It's scary, isn't it?"

"What is?"

"We've lived here our whole life. You've been my classmate _and_ seatmate for as long as I can remember. And suddenly we're going different directions," Recca gave her a sad smile. "I can't believe everything is changing so fast."

"Stop it right there," Fuuko growled. "You're starting to sound like my mother."

Recca blushed as he scratched his head. "Sorry about that."

Fuuko grinned. "Don't worry about it. That's what I do. Plus we've still got the whole summer ahead of us,"

"Right. But first, we have to pass finals."

"Just open it."

Fuuko whirled around. "Ganko! Don't scare me like that!"

Ganko rolled her eyes as she dropped her Powerpuff backpack on the floor. "Open it," she challenged her as the younger girl gestured towards the sealed envelope on Fuuko's dresser.

"I don't want to."

"Coward." Ganko told her.

"I am not!"

"Yes, you are."

"Ganko, if you don't mind, I'm brooding here,"

"I do mind. This is my room too."

Fuuko glared at her.

"Open the thing, or I'll open it for you!"

"You will do no such thing!"

Ganko sighed. "You are hopeless."

"Thank you. Now go away."

~**tbc**

P.S. Please review!


	2. Best Friends, Lonely Hearts, and Tuition...

Disclaimer: I don't own Flame of Recca or any of its characters.

A/N: 

I'm attempting to write in a Recca-Yanagi romance without actually writing Yanagi in. How's that for a challenge? ^^; Ok. It's a challenge, but I'm trying to swallow my dislike for the girl. 

Anyway, I was rereading chapter 1 of this fic and then this installment, I realized one thing, this is going to be a lot heavier than Kindred. Yeah. More mature themes, I guess. I don't know! Ask my therapist!

BLT Chapter 2: Best Friends, Lonely Hearts, and Tuition Money 

Fuuko stared at the stranger in the mirror. 

Hesitantly, she picked up the brush and started to comb her hair in even, measured strokes. Her _long_ hair. 

She closed her eyes and rubbed at it wearily. She sighed. Who was she kidding?

Her mom, who didn't believe in taking things moderately, was ecstatic when she asked her to go shopping for clothes—girly ones. A shopping spree that was inspired last summer after the hundredth girl had looked at her and commented, "That's Mikagami-san's girlfriend?" in disbelief complete with a roll of the eyes and a wrinkle of the nose in disgust. OK, she wasn't that into clothes. She liked them comfortable. But she was sick and tired of people, girls in particular, looking at her like she won the lottery or something and at her boyfriend like he had lost his mind.

So they went shopping.

And Fuuko nearly went insane. She didn't know there were so many kinds of blouses; she had to choose the color, the cut, the fabric, with poackets, without pockets, with zippers, buttons, or none at all…And then came the lower half. She had to choose between skirt, shorts, or pants. And then the length, the color, the fabric. And oh! Don't let her get started on the shoes!

The worst part of it was she knew Tokiya didn't care one way or the other. He liked her just the way she was.

"But he had to deal with the all-new Fuuko, huh," she muttered to herself.

Not that it mattered. A month after her wardrobe make-over, he went away to the University.

"Fuuko, honey!" Her mom called from downstairs. "Recca's here!"

"Coming!" She called back. "And don't call me honey in front of Recca!"

"So it's just the two of us tonight?" Fuuko asked as she fell in step beside the raven-haired boy.

Recca nodded. "Yanagi's grandparents are visiting and Domon's flower shop had this huge order of flowers for a party." 

Saturday night was their movie night, a tradition that helps the four of them unwind from the pressures of school. 

"Just two more of these nights to go, and it's over," Fuuko grinned. "I am so looking forward to graduating."

Recca smirked. "But just the other day, you were obsessing about it."

Fuuko hit him playfully. "I am not obsessing about it." She denied. "I'm just a little—"

"Emotional." 

"I am not emotional." Punching him in the shoulder a little too forcefully.

"Girl, you're gonna get it now!" Recca teased.

Fuuko laughed as she danced out of Recca's reach.

"Oh, what a sweet couple," an elderly woman told her male companion as she looked at Fuuko and Recca.

The two teenagers froze. 

"But we're not—" Fuuko started to deny.

"Oh, honey," the elderly man grinned. "They're still in _that_ stage of denial,"

The woman giggled. "Don't they remind you of us when we were younger?"

"Much younger," the man laughed.

"But,"

"Save it, they're not gonna listen." Recca told Fuuko as he started to walk away, placing both of his hands behind his head.

Fuuko nodded as she ran after Recca. "We look like a couple." She snorted.

"Well, yeah," Recca affirmed. "It is Saturday night, after all."

"Eww!" Fuuko wrinkled her nose in disgust. "How come we never had that problem last year?"

Recca grinned cheekily. "Well, have you looked in the mirror lately?" 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Fuuko growled.

Recca placed a friendly arm around her shoulders. "Heh! A year ago, you looked more manly than I do."

"Oh yeah?" 

"Yeah!" Recca laughed.

And then, the next thing he knew, he was being launched into the air—Domon-style.  
  


"Well I might look like a girl now but I still punch like a man!" Fuuko called after him.

The movie they watched was a sad romantic film with a very unhappy ending, one that Yanagi suggested to Recca.

"I sob can't believe sob that they sob didn't end up sob together! Waaah!" 

"There, there. Let it out. Here, have a hanky. Wipe those tears away."

Which resulted in more tears streaming down, like waterfalls.

"That was sob sob so sad!"

"Oh, Recca!" Fuuko finally snapped. "For crying out loud, try to control yourself. People are starting to look at us strangely."

"I'm sorry sob. I just sob can't help sob it." He sniffled as he tried to get the tears under control.

OK. What does a girl answer to that?

"Uh, come on, let's go to an ice cream shop. An ice cream would make you feel better right?"

"Uh-huh sob"

"Alright." She began to pull him towards the shop, somehow, the big lump of a man that was her best friend really reminding her of Ganko in one of her worse moods.

Moments later, a much calmer Recca was pigging out on a banana split. "Thanks for bearing with me," Recca told her after finishing his food.

"Don't mention it," Fuuko waved her hand dismissively.

"It's just that, it reminded me of me and Yanagi." He sighed. "Come the next school year, we'll be torn apart." He sighed. "The University I got accepted to is on the other side of the country."

"I mean it." Fuuko said. "Don't mention it again. Ever."

"That embarrassing, huh?" Recca flashed her a grin, then immediately went sober. "Fuuko, how do you do it with Mikagami?"

Fuuko shrugged. "I have no idea." She admitted.

"Aren't you worried?" Recca asked. "I mean, Mikagami's quite a hit with the ladies, and he lives alone in his apartment, and it gets a trifle lonely out there…" His voice trailed off.

"Well, I wasn't worried." Fuuko glared at him. "But now I am."

Recca grinned sheepishly. "Sorry." He sighed. "Yanagi said that she'll come with me to the school I got accepted to,"

"And?"

"Her parents wouldn't let her." Recca's face scrunched up in anger. "They said that they wouldn't let her throw away her future for a nobody like me."

"Recca!" Fuuko gasped.

Recca gave a bitter laugh, the first she heard from her best friend. "In fact, they told her to get the hell away from me."

"I'm sorry."

"They're right, you know," Recca continued. "What do I have to offer her? I can't even protect her properly anymore." With that, he stood up and swept out of the room.

"Recca!" Fuuko called as she ran after him. "Wait! Recca!"

"Five more minutes, mom." Fuuko grumbled as she turned over and placed her pillow over her head.

"Fuuko, wake up."

"No!" 

"Fuuko!" 

The blanket was jerked violently off. And since it was twisted around Fuuko's body, she too, was jerked off the bed and onto the floor with a thud.

"Ouch!" She growled at the person who woke her up. And did a double take. "Recca?"

"Get dressed. We're going somewhere today."

"And good morning to you, too. By the way, sorry for deserting you last night. Oh, and is it OK for me to go into your room?" Fuuko grumbled.

Recca blushed. "Oh. Yeah. Sorry 'bout last night. I don't know what came over me." He scratched his head.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." She stood up and stretched.

"And Ganko-chan let me in."

"You're in a better mood today, huh?"

Recca nodded. "I just thought of the best way to solve my problem with Yanagi."

"This is not the best way to solve your problem with Yanagi."

Recca sighed and impatiently raked his hand through his hair. "So what is?" He demanded irritably.

"I don't know, but this is definitely not it."

"Fuuko," he started. "You're my best friend, and I really would appreciate it if you would stand beside me on this one." He said. "But if not, then I'll do this without you,"

Fuuko's lips thinned as she sighed resignedly. "Alright. I'll stop. But what did your father and mother say about this?" She looked at him. "You didn't tell them, did you?"

"They'll just try to stop me."

And probably with a good reason, Fuuko thought. But she didn't eve dream of voicing that out loud. She didn't want to push Recca away from her confidence.

"Here you are, sir," the salesman said.

Recca took the diamond ring the man was giving him.

Recca's great solution was to ask Yanagi to marry him. That, to Fuuko, was simply adding much more complication to the two's problem. Not that Recca would be willing to hear that.

Fuuko hoped that once Recca learned of the price of the ring, reality would hit him on the face and regain his sanity.

But Recca's eyes simply sparkled as the jeweler told him the price. "Perfect." He said. "Could you hold the ring for me?"

"Recca," Fuuko followed him out of the store. "How exactly do you plan to pay for that ring?" 

Recca grinned. "I've got it all figured out," he told her confidently.

Fuuko didn't like the gleam in her friend's eye. "Oh, please don't tell me you're going to use your tuition money to pay for that,"

"Alright." Recca said calmly. "I'm not gonna tell you."

"But Recca!"

"I told you I got it all figured out." He told her dismissively. "Yanagi could still go to Tokyo U. I'll find a job there somewhere, and we'll live simply but comfortably in an apartment."

Fuuko shook her head. Things sure are changing fast, and she wasn't quite sure that she liked it.

"Hello?" Fuuko asked absentmindedly to the phone cradled between her cheek and shoulder as she hurriedly took the pot off the burner. "Mom, you left breakfast to burn again," she called out. Like her, her mother was not a morning person. But once in a blue moon, mother and daughter would wake up early in a good mood, refreshed to tackle the day. Today, was not one of those days.

But her mom had something important planned for that day and raised enough racket to raise the dead. So she was up and about that morning and she knew it would be one of those days when she won't have to run for her life to get to school on time.

"Sorry, hon," her mom shouted from upstairs. 

"Sorry about that," Fuuko apologized to the person on the other end of the line as she put down the pot and held the phone properly. "Kirisawa residence, how may I help you?"

"Nice to know that some things never change," a familiar dry, yet oddly amused, tone reached her ear.

Fuuko almost dropped the phone. "Mi-chan?" She squeaked. She was so unready for this!

"So, how are you doing, Fuuko?" Tokiya's voice immediately turned serious.

"Uh, well—" she began, but a beep interrupted her train of thoughts. Call-waiting. Great. That would give her time to marshal her thoughts. "Uh, Mi-chan, can I go back to you? Mom's expecting an important call," without even waiting for an answer, she turned on the other line. "Hello?"

"Fuuko?" A tortured voice rasped out. But it was oddly familiar…

"Recca?" Fuuko asked incredulously. Usually Recca's voice on the phone was a manifestation of his personality; manic, boisterous, loud. "What's wrong?"

"I asked her last night, Fuuko," he rasped out. "And she said no."

"Hello?" Ganko frowned at the phone. "Ganko speaking. Who's this?"

"Ganko-chan?"

"Tokiya-niichan?" Ganko squealed. "How are you? When are you coming back? Did you get me anything? Can I come visit?" 

"One at a time, Ganko-chan." Tokiya said in an amused voice. "And don't forget to breathe."

Ganko obediently took a deep breath.

"Is Fuuko there?" Tokiya asked. "I was talking to her earlier, but she had an incoming call and we got cut off."

"Oh. She rushed out of here like the place was on fire or something. She was saying something about an emergency,"

Tokiya was immediately on alert. "What emergency?"

"I don't know. But I overheard her saying to mom that she and Recca are meeting in the school roof tops,"

"I see. Now, Ganko, I have something important to tell you, so listen to me very carefully."

**~tbc**

_~Guess who's back? Back again? Shady's back, Shady's back, Shady's back…~_

I'm looking forward to hearing y'all!

I'll post the next update maybe Friday night. =)

A shout-out to the following: **G-Cleft** (thanks, hun. I just hope that I can live up to your standards, and speaking of, when's your next installment coming? Stop reading and start writing, woman! ^^), **anne_890** (wow. Thanks for reading Kindred, but I have to warn you, as I've stated above, this is going to have a different theme and tone than my other story), **lilian** (well, I hope to write more FoR fics too, but sometimes, it's like squeezing blood from a stone =p ), **Kaze Yurei** (thanks, I will do my best), **Dark Phoenix** (Hey! You got my plot in one go. That is so not fair! =) Well, maybe this time I can finally unleash the angst), and **G** (hmm…is it still too short? I was thinking that if I make it short, I can come up with faster updates ^^)


	3. Broken Hearts, Love Lost, and Tortured S...

Disclaimer: I don't own Flame of Recca or any of its characters.

BLT 3: Broken Hearts, Love Lost, and Tortured Souls 

"Recca!" Fuuko burst through the double doors of the roof top like she was the Calvary.

What she saw in the roof tops was enough to break her heart.

Recca was in the corner, hugging one of his knees, staring into space. His uniform looked ruffled, his cap had flown off somewhere, his hair was sticking up every which way. The phone he used to call Fuuko was about a foot away from him. He looked like he was just beaten up by someone.

"Recca, you look like you spent the night here," Fuuko joked weakly as she walked to him. She then unceremoniously dropped next to him as she closely scrutinized his appearance. "You did spend the night here!"

"She said no," Recca croaked.

"Recca," Fuuko said softly as she saw a small velvet box. Knowing what was inside the box, she took it and opened it.

"She said no," Recca started to rock back and forth.

"Recca, stop it. You're starting to scare me." 

"I asked her, and she said no."

"Recca snap out of it!" She finally cannot take it anymore. "So she said no! Wait, what am I saying? Of course she'll say no!"

Recca's head snapped up, but he did stop rocking himself.

"What the hell were you thinking, Recca?" Fuuko stood up and started to pace the space in front of Recca. 

Recca's head turned to follow Fuuko's crazed ramblings, he looked like he was watching a tennis match.

"Asking her to marry you? We're not even out of high school yet!" Fuuko ranted. "What if she says yes, Recca? What are you going to do about it? What will you feed her?"

"Fuuko."

"What if you get her pregnant or something? How would the two of you go to school or work and at the same time try taking care of the baby?" Fuuko knew she was raving like a lunatic. But lately, she had been trying to control the emotional roller coaster that she had been it and it felt really good to let it all out.

"Fuuko."

"The way I see it, Recca," she continued. "Is that you shouldn't be sad that she said no."

"Fuuko!"

"You should be thankful."

"FUUKO!"

Fuuko abruptly stopped and turned to Recca, irritated that her rant was interrupted. "What?" She demanded.

"I get it." The cheeky grin was back. "I get your point."

Fuuko took a deep breath and nodded. "Good."

"And thanks. I needed that."

Fuuko gave him a slow smile. "Anytime, Hanabishi. That's what I'm here for." She then tossed him the velvet box.

There was a commotion in the school after classes, judging by the amount of people that had congregated by the school gates.

But Fuuko merely watched it in disinterest from the window of the guidance counselor's office. Earlier, she had prevailed upon Recca to go home and collect himself. She'll check on him later. But now, she had her own demons to deal with.

"So, Kirisawa-san, have we heard from them yet?" The guidance counselor, Kasama-san, asked.

Fuuko nodded her head as she took out a white envelope from her bag. "But I haven't opened it yet." She admitted.

Kasama-san smiled in amusement. "Scared, Kirisawa-san? That doesn't sound like the boisterous freshman who often get sent here for beating up men twice as large as she is."

"I'm not scared, Kasama-san." Fuuko told her truthfully. "I'm terrified."

"Ah, yes." Kasama-san stood up and faced the windows. "But as they say, the best way to conquer your fear is to face them head on."

Fuuko shrugged. "But the problem is, I don't know what I'm scared of, that they'll say yes or that they'll say no."

Kasama-san turned around and looked at her. She then took the envelope that Fuuko had placed on her table. "Ah. Youth is really wasted on the young," she shook her head.

Fuuko frowned at her. "Now I know how you and mom came to be friends. Both of you like saying clichés that make absolutely no sense."

"Speaking of your mom, I take it you still haven't told them about this," Kasama-san asked, waving the envelope a little.

Fuuko shook her head. "The only people who knows are you and Ganko."

Kasama-san had this strange little smile upon her face when she heard Fuuko say that, a smile that hinted that she knew something that Fuuko doesn't. Fuuko waited for her to say something, but Kasama-san merely handed her back the envelope.

"Scoot, Kirisawa-san," she told her. "I can do no more for you. The only person who can give you the courage to open that harmless little envelope is yourself. So stop wasting everyone's time and be a woman and open it."

Fuuko grimaced.

"Go!" Kasama-san insisted. "You can still make it to track practice if you hurry. And I demand to be informed of the contents of the envelope once you find the backbone to open it!"

Fuuko grinned a little as she collected her things and stood up. "Thanks, Kasama-san," she bowed. 

"Where is everybody?" Fuuko frowned as she jogged into the field, her pony-tail bobbing up and down in rhythm to her steps. It was empty except for the track and field captain, Aoko-san.

Aoko shrugged. "They went to check on the commotion near the school gates and they never made it back."

Fuuko noticed how annoyed their captain was and smirked as she placed her duffel bag on the ground. 

"And where were you?" She demanded.

"Oh. I got called in the guidance counselor's office," she replied off-handedly as she dropped down for stretching exercises.

Aoko wrinkled her nose. "I thought you were over those kind of stuff."

Fuuko's head snapped up. "What kind of stuff?" She glared at Aoko.

"Oh, you know," Aoko replied airily. "Those tomboyish stunts that you pulled when you were still a sophomore. I mean, as Mikagami-san's girlfriend, you have really high standards to uphold,"

Fuuko growled low in her throat. "Shut up about the Mikagami standards already," 

Aoko was a die-hard Mikagami fan. And she had taken it upon herself to _educate_ Fuuko as to how the purple-haired girl ought to act as Mikagami's girlfriend. 

"Fuuko, you should be thankful that Mikagami likes you. I mean, you are so lucky that,"

"Shut up," Fuuko said, standing up. "Shut up or I'll shut you up!" 

"Fuuko!" Aoko gasped in shock. "Mikagami-san's girlfriend, you should not threaten other people. I mean, one day, Mikagami-san would rise and power, and his wife should be someone who the people could easily approach and—"

"Aoko, if you're so good about it, why don't you be his girlfriend?" Fuuko cried out in exasperation. "I'm outta here," grumbling, she picked up her things and walked away.

"Well, you know what? Maybe I will!" Aoko called after her. "I got into a uni in the same district as Tokyo U, you know!"

Fuuko froze. 

Aoko held her breath. Maybe she had pushed the other girl too far. But that was really her plan. Visit Tokyo U from time to time, chat with Mikagami-san about Fuuko and make him realize how lacking the purple-haired girl was. And then make him fall in love with her. With Fuuko far, far away in another university and Mikagami-san was without his girlfriend, that couldn't be farfetched, right?

Fuuko let out a frustrated scream before walking away.

Aoko smirked. What Mikagami-san saw in that tomboy, she would never know. 

Mikagami frowned as he wandered the campus. Something was bothering Fuuko, he just knew it. Maybe it was his fault. He knew he had neglected her because of his finals week. He had literally locked himself in his room to study. But only because he wanted to go home so bad. He knew he had to pass everything or else he would get delayed in getting home, completing his incompletes and taking removal exams. So he had studied his brains off.

In hindsight, maybe he should've warned his girlfriend of his plan. 

A rare smile crossed his lips. Nah. He wanted to surprise her.

There was collective squeal of delight that broke down somewhere to his right.

His head swiftly turned.

"He smiled! I can't believe he smiled!" 

The frown was back on his face.

A crowd had gathered around him, a crowd that was mostly female. Some were pretending to go about their business. Some were openly staring. Some were doing things to get his attention.

Mikagami surveyed the crowd. Thankfully, he saw a familiar face in the crowd. Great. Finally we can get somewhere. He started to move towards his target. "Ishijima!" He called out.

Aoko couldn't believe her luck. She and Fuuko were just talking about him, and here he was in the flesh.

"Where's Fuuko?" The big lug of a man known as Domon Ishijima asked Aoko.

Aoko shrugged as daintily as she could while she totally ignored Domon and batted her lashes at Mikagami-san. "She went off earlier screaming like a lunatic," she said as she shuddered. "She was starting to scare me."

Mikagami's eyes narrowed. So he was correct, something was bugging Fuuko. "Arigatou," he muttered as he turned away.

Domon bowed to her clumsily as he followed Mikagami.

"He talked to me!" Aoko shrieked.

Domon grinned. "You still have it in you, Mikagami," he said in amusement after the shriek died down. "But I'll have you know that since you went to Tokyo, I had been keeping the girls busy."

Mikagami nodded. Right. "Where do you think she is?"

Domon shrugged. "I would ask Recca, but he was absent today,"

Hanabishi. That's right. Ganko-chan did mention something about an emergency with Hanabishi. With those thoughts in mind, Mikagami broke off into a run.

"Hey, Mikagami, wait!" Domon called out, unable to keep in pace with Mikagami's speed. "Aw, nuts!"

Fuuko sighed as she reached their front porch. She collapsed on the ground and placed her back on the wall. She closed her eyes and groaned.

Talking about Mi-chan made her remember her dilemma. 

She was looking forward to that afternoon's run because she wanted to forget her problems for a while. 

Aoko sure ruined a lot of things for her.

Her eyes flew open. Mi-chan! She was talking to him earlier on the phone and she hung up on him because of Recca. She slapped her forehead. He was so gonna kill her! She checked her watch. He had afternoon classes, so she knew he wouldn't be in his apartment until late. She made a mental note to call him later.

Right now, she needs to face her fears.

She took her bag and tossed its contents on the ground. She then saw the offending piece of envelope.

With trembling fingers, she reached for it.

She took a deep breath as she held it in her fingers. She tried to feel its contents. They said that if it was thin, it was bad news. If it was thick, it was good news. But what if it was somewhere in between?

She sighed. No time like the present.

Slowly, she tore it off.

Great. The envelope was now open.

She reached in and inch by inch pulled out the stapled pieces of paper.

Now the papers were out of the envelope. She threw the torn envelope away.

She counted to ten, then with agonizing slowness, she slowly unfolded the papers.

She forced herself to read the headline of the letter word per word. Then, the address. Then, the date. Then, her address. Then, the heading.

_Dear Miss Kirisawa. Good tidings to you!_

Fuuko read the whole first page without comprehending anything.

So she read it again.

In the middle of her second reading, she started crying. 

Then, she started to laugh.

Then, she was doing both at the same time.

What a great time to loose her sanity!

"Hanabishi!" Mikagami pounded on the door. "I know you're in there, just open the door before I break it open!"

"Recca, open the door!" Shigeo Hanabishi shouted from downstairs. 

A groggy Recca greeted Mikagami.

Recca's eyes widened comically. "Mikagami?" He gasped. Then, he pounded Mikagami's back a little too hard. "Hey! How are you doing? When did you get back?" Then he paused. "Did you see Fuuko already?"

"That's what I'm here for." Mikagami told him dryly. "I missed her in school."

"Oh." Recca swiped at his eyes and yawned. "So why are you here? Shouldn't you head over to their place?"

Mikagami glared at him. "I was talking to her earlier when you called about an emergency."

Recca looked abashed. "Sorry about that."

"Knowing Fuuko, she would've gone straight here from school to check on you." Mikagami said.

Recca nodded. "But she's not here."

"I can see that." 

"So where can she possibly be?"

Fuuko was staring off into space when Ganko found her.

Ganko squealed and launched herself at Fuuko in excitement. "Did you see Tokiya-niichan? What did he say? Are you going out tonight? Can I come with you?"

"What? Tokiya? How?" Fuuko grumbled as she struggled to keep the over-eager Ganko off her stomach.

"Tokiya-niichan. He called earlier. He going was back and he was going to surprise you so he checked with me to ask if your schedule is free this afternoon and if you didn't have any exam for tomorrow,"

Fuuko's heart swelled. He was back! Then, she noticed the papers she was clutching and immediately turned pale. "Tokiya's here?"

Ganko's hand flew to her mouth. "You didn't know?" Her eyes watered. "You mean, I spoiled the surprise?"

"I took off from school this afternoon," she told Ganko absent-mindedly. No. He can't be here. She can't see him yet. She needs more time. She has to get herself together first before she can see him.

"Oh, Tokiya-niisan's gonna be mad!" 

"Ganko." Fuuko told the younger girl. "Don't worry about it, you did me a huge favor."

Ganko's sobbing has ceased. "Really?" 

Fuuko nodded. "I have to go somewhere. Tell mom I might not make it for dinner."

Ganko grinned, thinking that her elder sister would go look for her boyfriend. "No dinner. Gotcha!"

**~tbc**

P.S.

Remember the envelope in Chapter 1? Well, now it's open. What do you think is in it?

A shout-out to **Dark Phoenix** (ah, yes, the power of selective knowledge, one which never worked in school. Anyways, I really thought that Yanagi is one of those smart ones. I mean, I always perceive her to be the perfect damsel-in-distress, you know the type, pretty, kind-hearted, _smart_. I dunno. I mean, she teaches small kids, she can lip-read, she doesn't seem to sweat school. Or maybe it's just me. Oh, well… Let's just say that she is smart. Am too lazy to go back and correct previous chapters. And is that _argh_ a good thing or a bad thing? Hmm…), **da*mouse** (thanks! I guess it was inspired by one of my conversations with my college buddies about whether or not a male and a female who grew up together can stay just friends. That and my angst that how come FoR deviated from the anime norm where two friends who grew up together end up being more that friends 'cause I don't like Yanagi that much), **G** (I think this is the longest installment so far. And thanks for encouraging me to write longer chapters. I got really discouraged once when someone reviewed to say that they didn't read my fic because they thought it was too long and that made it boring. Oh, well. I believe you more and I like your reviews better ^^), 


	4. Bonding Like old Times

Disclaimer: I don't own Flame of Recca or any of its characters.

**BLT 4: Bonding Like the old Times**

Fuuko easily scaled the tree right outside Recca's room. She glanced in first before deciding to make her presence known. 

She saw Recca on his bed, staring at the ceiling, a haunted look on his face.

Satisfied that only Recca was inside, she knocked. 

Fuuko could've sworn that she heard Recca shriek like a girl.

Huffing and puffing, Recca opened the window. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" He glared at her as he stepped back to let her in. 

"I haven't done that in ages!" Fuuko laughed as she climbed in. "I need to get out tonight. Wanna come with?" She asked.

Recca look at her in interest. "Mikagami just came barging in," he told her.

"Here?" Fuuko panicked.

Recca smirked. "No. He left about fifteen minutes ago. I'm surprised you didn't see him,"

"I slinked off in alleys and back streets," she admitted as she opened Recca's closet. She wrinkled her nose as she searched for something.

Recca frowned. "Are you avoiding him?" He asked.

Fuuko ignored him as she found what she was looking for with a triumphant, "I got it!"

"Fuuko!" Recca grabbed her shoulders and turned her around.

"Eep!" Fuuko shrieked. She glared at her friend but her expression softened when she saw the pain in his eyes. 

"Fuuko, don't avoid him," he told her. "Yanagi's been avoiding me all afternoon and it hurts." 

"Recca," Fuuko sighed as she unconsciously wrangled the black shirt she held in her hands.  "I'm sorry,"

"It's not your fault." Recca raked an unsure hand through his dark hair. "But if Mikagami gets hurt, _that_ would be your fault."

"I know." She turned around and plopped in Recca's bed. "It's just that,"

"That?" Recca encouraged.

"I'm not ready to see him yet," Fuuko sighed. "Not tonight."

"Something you want to share with an old bud?"

Fuuko stared at him for a full minute before responding. "Tell you what. Why don't you and I go out tonight and share teenage angst together?"

The cheeky grin was back. "You're on, Kirisawa."

"Great. Let me change from my track uniform first," Fuuko said as she began to peel off her shirt.

"Fuuko!" Recca protested as he turned red and turned around. 

Fuuko grinned as she hurriedly put on the black shirt. She didn't know when her best friend grew up, but she was sure glad he did.

"That girl is gonna be the death of me," Mrs. Kirisawa muttered as she placed an extra plate on the table.

Mikagami stifled a sigh. That girl was going to be the death of him, too.

"I'm sorry, mom," Ganko sighed as she swung her short legs underneath the table. "I should've asked her to wait for Tokiya-niisan,"

"It's not your fault honey." Mrs. Kirisawa assured her. "Even if you did, you wouldn't been able to stop her."

Tokiya gave Ganko a tired grin. He thought this kinds of events happen only in the movies. Apparently not. Fuuko was probably tearing the town apart, looking for him.

"Tokiya-kun, why don't you go home and rest for now?" Mrs. Kirisawa asked. "You must be exhausted driving straight here from Tokyo U," she said. "And you know how stubborn Fuuko could be. She would've searched for the whole neighborhood twice over before she realizes that you're either here or at your house. I'll just have her call you."

Fuuko laughed as she pushed the too-small swing with her legs. "We used to spend every afternoons here," she sighed in remembrance.

"Hey! Remember the ice cream shop we used to go to?" Recca asked.

Fuuko's eyes sparkled in excitement. "Wanna go for ice cream?"

"Your treat?" Recca asked. He patted his pocket. "I'm broke as of the moment,"

"You're always broke, even when we were little, you freeloader." Fuuko rolled her eyes. "And I left my wallet on our porch."

"You should talk. If I remember correctly, you were a little moocher too,"

"I was not!" Fuuko denied hotly. 

"Those were the days." Recca grinned back at her. "Things were simpler back then,"

"Yeah. And look at where we are now."

"We're quite a pair, you know that?" Recca shook his head. "A man whose love was rejected and a woman who's currently hiding from her boyfriend. Since when did things start to get complicated?"

"Yeah, I guess my biggest problem back then is how on earth I could defeat you,"

"Fuuko, get it through your thick skull, you would never beat me," Recca snorted. "Not then, not now, not ever."

Fuuko made a face. "Come on, admit it, the only reason why you agreed to become Yanagi-chan's ninja was because you realized it was all a matter of time before I beat you."

"In your dreams, Kirisawa!"

Fuuko laughed. "I can't believe I used to be so desperate to make you my ninja,"

"Admit it, you had the biggest crush on me," Recca grinned cheekily. "And who could blame you?" He flexed his muscles.

"Oh, yeah," Fuuko muttered sarcastically. "You were quite a catch. You're noisy, you're cheeky, you're rude, you're—"

Before Fuuko could finish her statements, Recca had tackled her off the swing and onto the ground.

Fuuko laughed. "Hey!" She protested,

This was a game they engaged in as children, only they were much more violent and brutal then.

Recca grinned at her as he pulled her up but held her arms behind her back so that she wouldn't be able to struggle. "I won't release you until you say _uncle_."

"No way, Hanabishi," Fuuko stuck her tongue at him as she struggled futilely. 

"No use trying to fight me, Kirisawa," Recca proclaimed triumphantly. "You're not strong enough to defeat me!"

"Oh, yeah?" Fuuko asked as pushed back and and up, bolting over Recca's shoulders. She used the momentum to free herself from Recca's grasp. Reversing their position, Fuuko grabbed Recca's arms and twisted it behind his back. "Hah!" Fuuko declared triumphantly. "Now, _you_ say _uncle_!"

"Why do we have to say _uncle_ anyway?" Recca frowned as he twisted around to look at his friend's face.

Fuuko chuckled. "Hey, don't ask me! You started it." She looked at Recca and smiled. Fuuko saw something shift in the depths of her friend's eyes.

"Fuuko," he said huskily.

Suddenly, something altered in the atmosphere. Fuuko knew that something was up, but she just can't put her finger on it.

And then, Recca crouched down, then threw Fuuko over his shoulders. 

"Recca!" She protested as she found herself face to face with the raven-haired boy. This time, it was unclear as to who was holding whom.

But something was wrong. Recca wasn't smiling. In fact, his mouth was set in a straight line. Some unidentifiable emotion stirred in his eyes.

"Fuuko," 

"Recca?" Fuuko swallowed, her mouth suddenly dry.

"I never told you this before, Fuuko," Recca said seriously as he released his hold. "But you've changed this past year," he took a strand of her purple hair and wound it around his fingers.

Fuuko's breath caught in her throat.

"You were OK before, but now," he sighed. "You're a very beautiful girl, Fuuko." He said. "Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Mikagami's a very lucky man to have you."

Fuuko reddened. "Yeah. Yanagi's lucky to have you, too." She smiled at him. "I always knew that the woman you'll love would be very fortunate," she shrugged. "Maybe that's why I really wanted you to become my ninja."

"So it is true," Recca smiled softly. "You used to have a crush on me,"

"Like it wasn't obvious back then," 

"So,"

"So."

Recca gave her a tender smile. 

"Recca?" 

Recca suddenly took a step backward. "Let's go," he said curtly.

Fuuko frowned. "What's wrong?" 

"Nothing," he started walking. "Time to go home, Kirisawa," he said.

Fuuko gave a mental shrug before following her friend. She figured he just remembered his problems with Yanagi.

They walked in companionable silence.

Soon they were standing in front of the Kirisawa porch. 

"Better go home now." Recca said as he watched her search her pockets for the key. 

"Yeah. See you tomorrow then?" She asked as she slipped the key in the hole and turned it.

Recca nodded as he turned around then started to walk away.

Fuuko turned and waved at him. "Bye!" She called out.

But Recca abruptly stopped in mid stride.

Fuuko looked at him, her face contorting in confusion.

Recca suddenly turned to her and walked back. "Fuuko," he began. "There's something I wanted to do since the we left the playground."

"What is it?" Fuuko asked.

But instead of answering, Recca brought his face closer to Fuuko's.

Fuuko's eyes widened as she realized what Recca intended to do.

Trapped between the wall and Recca's body, Fuuko desperately tried to think of something that would get her out of this ridiculous situation. Recca was her best friend, right? And he was still smarting from Yanagi's rejection, right? And she has a boyfriend, right? So why on earth does this feel so right?

Already, Recca had closed his eyes.

Fuuko's eyes were about to flutter close when she felt a breeze wheeze past her face. She gasped when she saw Recca sprawled on the ground, a trickle of blood from one corner of his lips.

"So this is the emergency I heard about," a cold voice commented.

Fuuko whirled to her side and was immediately assaulted by a pair of ice-cold, angry blue eyes. "Tokiya," she gasped.

Tokiya grasped her wrist. "Get inside, Fuuko," he commanded her.

"Let her go, Mikagami," Recca snarled as he got to his feet.

"Stop this," Fuuko told the two of them. 

"Inside, Fuuko. Now." Mikagami said as he released his hold of her. He then placed himself between Fuuko and Recca.

Recca adopted a defesive stance. "It's not what you think, Mikagami," he said.

"It's not?" Mikagami glared at him. "So you're not about to kiss Fuuko then?"

Recca reddened. "It was a mistake." He spat out.

"A mistake?" There was no change in Mikagami's expression or tone, yet somehow, Fuuko and Recca felt the cold rage that was building inside of him. "You taking Yanagi away from me, was that a mistake too?"

Fuuko gasped. "Please tell me that you are over her,"

Mikagami didn't turn to her. He didn't even say anything.  
  


"I never took Yanagi away from you, she was never yours in the first place," Recca told him, a murderous look in his eyes. 

"Stay away from Fuuko," Mikagami warned him.

"Or what, Mikagami?"

"Stop it." Fuuko moved to place herself between the two men. "Recca, just go."

"But—"

"I'll call you tomorrow," Fuuko dismissed him. Recca hesitated. "Go!"

Recca nodded as he turned around and started to walk away.

Fuuko slowly turned to Mikagami. "Are you still pining over Yanagi?" She asked him.

"Don't turn the tables, Fuuko."

"What tables?" She demanded.

"We've didn't see each other for five months, and now that I'm here, you chose to be with that boy."

"I don't have to arrange my life to fit yours, Mikagami."

He winced at the cold way he spat out his name. "Fuuko," he hated the pleading way his voice had come out.

Fuuko's face softened. "Recca is my friend, Mi-chan. He needs me now."

Mikagami tucked an errant strand of purple hair behind her ear. "I know." He told her. "I just missed you so much."

"I missed you, too." She gave him a weak smile.

"It's just that the thought of you spending more time with him, the thought of him touching you," his voice trailed off as he once again got lost in her expressive eyes.

Fuuko bit her lower lip. "Is this about me," she asked him. "Or is this about Recca?"

Mikagami's eyes narrowed. 

"I won't ask you again, Mi-chan," Fuuko spoke softly. "Are you in love with Yanagi?"

Mikagami hesitated. 

And that was answer enough for Fuuko. "Good night, Mi-chan," she told him. "I'll talk to you tomorrow,"

"Fuuko," Mikagami called out, but it was too late. Fuuko had already entered the house, closing the door behind her. 

Fuuko screamed as she tossed her house keys violently against the wall.

"Honey, what has the wall done against you? And can you keep it down? Ganko's sleeping upstairs."

Fuuko screamed again, this time in surprise. She blinked. "Mom?" She asked uncertainly. "What are you doing in the dark?" She asked as she switched on the living room lights.

Her mom, who was sprawled on the couch, sat up. "Waiting for my teenaged daughter." 

Fuuko sighed deeply.

"Uh-oh. That means something bad happened. Didn't you find Tokiya-kun?"

Fuuko sank on the floor. "I didn't go out to look for him," she admitted.

Mrs. Kirisawa raised an eyebrow, waiting for her daughter to continue.

"In fact, I was avoiding him." 

"May I ask why?"

Instead of answering, Fuuko took out a very crumpled envelope from her pocket. She tossed it to her mother wordlessly.

Mrs. Kirisawa took it. She read what was inside. She smiled. "I guess congratulations are in order, honey."

Fuuko frowned. "You're not surprised?"

"I knew about this," the elder Kirisawa admitted. "Ganko told me,"

Fuuko's eyes narrowed. "I'm gonna kill that kid." 

Mrs. Kirisawa smiled. "So why didn't you want to see Tokiya-kun,"

Fuuko shook her head.

"So you're not ready to talk about that?"

"No."

"How about you tell me why you're so upset."

"Recca and I went out. Tokiya saw Recca walking me home."

"And that is a problem because—"

Fuuko groaned. "It got really weird, mom," she said. "Recca, well, Recca tried to kiss me tonight,"

"And Tokiya-kun saw that?"

Fuuko nodded. "I didn't know that he was standing there. Then they got into a fight."

"Who would've thought that my tomboyish daughter would have two _bishounens _fighting over her?" Her mom laughed.

"It was not funny, mom," Fuuko told her. "And they were not fighting over me,"

"Oh?"

"They were fighting over Yanagi."

Her mother frowned. "Yanagi-chan?"  
  


"He's still not over her mom,"

"How about you?"

"Me?"

"Are you over Recca?"

**~tbc**

P.S.

I'm taking a two-week Sabbatical due to our pending finals. So there won't be updates. But I would appreciate reviews, though. Thanks and see you in two weeks!


	5. Bizzare Love Triangle

Disclaimer: I don't own Flame of Recca or any of its characters.

A/N: I'm back! ^^

**BLT 5: Bizarre Love Triangle**

  
  


Fuuko opened the door to her bedroom with a groan. Talking to her mother always end up with her having a headache. Why she even bothers, she'd never understand.

"You like Recca-niisan?" A sweet, innocent voice asked incredulously.

Fuuko entered the room and promptly started to hit her head on the wall. 

"Fuuko-neechan?" Ganko asked in worry, not at her neechan (she knew that her neechan has a hard head), but at the wall. She was planning to hang a picture of her favorite Digimon on it.

"Go to sleep, Ganko. We have exams tomorrow." Fuuko told her, not missing a beat in her self-torture.

"But I heard you and mom…"

"Ganko, you know it's impolite to eavesdrop."

"But I wanted to know how your meeting with Tokiya-niisan went,"  
  


Fuuko ceased hitting her head to glare at the younger girl. "You're too nosy for your own good,"

Ganko stuck out a tongue at her. "So, who do you like better, Recca-niisan or Tokiya-niisan?"

Fuuko groaned as she dramatically launched herself on the bed she shared with the younger girl.

Ganko squealed in delight as she bounced up and down. She giggled. "Wait, you're not going to get off that easy,"

"What?" Fuuko asked innocently.

"I think that you're confusing your friendship with Recca-niisan for love," Ganko told her seriously.

Fuuko looked at Ganko strangely. "I'm not taking relationship advice from an elementary school kid!"

Ganko made a face. "I heard that from a talk show somewhere," she started to explain, but Fuuko had already placed a pillow over her head so she wouldn't hear the younger girl.

"Neechan!" Ganko shook Fuuko's body violently to get her to listen. "Neechan!"

"Ganko!" Their mother called from downstairs. "Go to sleep!"

"Yes, mommy!" Ganko chirped like a little angel.

Fuuko stretched leisurely as she hummed contentedly to herself. She was alone in the school rooftops, enjoying the wind which was playfully toying at her long hair. She had finished the exam early and was allowed to go out, but an ingrained habit forced her to wait for her friends.

Fuuko frowned. Domon would probably take the whole day before he can finish the exam paper, while Yanagi was avoiding Recca. So that left her and Recca to walk home together, and she wasn't positive that that was such a good idea.

She groaned. She knew that she and Tokiya needed to talk. She wanted to talk to him so bad…but first, she had to figure out things for herself.

She sighed as she stretched out her long legs before her body. Her long, purple hair got in her eyes a little bit, so she hastily pushed them behind her ears, however, a lock rebelliously flew free and once again irritated her face. 

Huffing, she took her bag and ruffled through it. Frustrated at not being able to find a rubber band, she began to take out the things in her bag.

A yellow pencil case. Her green notebook. A mirror Yanagi gave to her. A comb from Ganko. A pack of gum. A tube of lipstick, new face powder, a powder puff, and a blush, a gift from her mother. A watch. A pink hanky. A pack of tissue.

She started slowly, but by now, she was furiously emptying her bag. A pink pen. Her black wallet. A crumpled receipt. A bottle of perfume from Tokiya. Her uncharged mobile phone.

"Fuuko?"

With a screech, Fuuko threw her now-empty bag at the wall.

"Yikes!" Recca winced. "I know last night was a mistake, Fuuko, but you don't have to take it out physically on me,"

"It's not you," Fuuko grumbled.

"If it's not me, then what's wrong?" Recca asked as he crouched down before his friend.

Suddenly, Fuuko threw her arms around her friend and squeezed him with all her might.

"Fuuko!" Recca yelped. "Can't…breathe…"

"Recca!" Fuuko cried out.

"What…wrong?" He rasped, turning blue due to oxygen-deprivation.

"I'm turning into a girl! Waah!"

"You OK now?" Recca asked in amusement as Fuuko stuck out her tongue at him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Fuuko muttered as she shouldered the doors out of the roof top open.

"The two of us seem to be turning on the water works lately," he mused out loud as he walked beside her down the stairs.

"Recca, can we stop talking about it already?" Fuuko glared at him in exasperation. 

Recca chuckled. "Sorry, didn't know it was a touchy subject."

"Just drop it." Fuuko growled.

Recca held up his hands in mock surrender. "Alright. Alright." He laughed.

Soon, the two of them were almost out of the school gates, teasing and jostling each other as if last night didn't happen, like they didn't have a problem in the world.

"So where are we going now?" Recca asked.

"Well, I promised Domon that we're gonna wait for him in the coffee shop," Fuuko replied. 

"Hah!" Recca grinned at her. However, he accidentally brushed the shoulder of the girl whose back was on him. "Sorry," he apologized automatically.

The girl turned to look at him as her companion, the one whom she was talking to, glared.

"H-hime?" Recca choked out in surprise. 

The smile that was on Yanagi's face froze.

Recca then turned to her companion. "Mikagami," he snarled.

Fuuko bit her lower lip. Mikagami and Yanagi. Together. This must be someone's idea of a bad joke.

Suddenly, Recca walked away, but not before his shoulder intentionally brushed against Mikagami's rather violently.

"Recca!" Fuuko called out to her friend in worry.

Yanagi merely followed him with her eyes.

"Fuuko," Mikagami said her name quietly, calmly.

Fuuko took a deep breath. "Sorry," she muttered as she took off after the red-capped boy.

"Recca," Fuuko approached him slowly, hesitantly.

Recca was now pouring his frustrations into a large tree. "Why." _Punch._ "The hell." _Punch_. "Are they." _Punch._ "Together?" _Punch._

Fuuko winced every time Recca's fist hit the tree. 

"I'm sure it's probably nothing," Fuuko said as she effortlessly caught his hand before it hit the poor tree again. Recca's knuckles were already turning red. 

"Nothing!" He threw up his hands, relinquishing them from Fuuko's grasp. 

"Look, they're probably also wondering why on earth the two of us are together," she told him as she took a scarf out of her bag and tossed it to Recca. "And we're not doing anything wrong so get your mind out of the gutter."

"That's different!" Recca replied agitatedly as he attempted to tie the scarf around his fingers. "We're friends."

"Well, so are they."

"But, Mikagami—" Recca began to argue.

"Save it, Hanabishi." She told him. "They're just talking. Remember how Tokiya reacted when the two of us went home last night?"

Recca growled. "I tried to kiss you last night," he groaned in frustration. "Gods! He's gonna kiss Yanagi just to get back at me!"

Fuuko cuffed him on the head. "He is not!"

Recca took a deep breath and considerably calmed down. He looked at her. "Sorry about that,"

"About you acting like a baby just now, or about the thing last night?"

Recca grimaced. "Both, I guess."

Fuuko nodded. 

"I'm sorry I tried to kiss you." He told her as he sat down, hoping that his blush isn't showing, his back against the tree. 

"Yeah," Fuuko shifted uncomfortably as she reddened a bit. "Me too."

"Uh, do you wanna hash it out in the open or do you want to pretend it never happened?" Recca asked.

"Never happened."

"Temporary insanity?"

"Yup."

"So, are we still friends?" He asked.

"Sure." Fuuko nodded.

A moment of silence passed between the two, a comfortable silence that was only possible between friends.

"Recca, how come things got all weird last night?" She suddenly asked as she sat down beside him.

Recca turned to look at her. "We're both feeling lonely, I guess." He finally replied. "I mean, I know I am. The love of my life just turned me down." His voice trailed off. 

Fuuko blinked. "How do you know that you love Yanagi?" 

Recca turned beet red. "Kirisawa! You're not supposed to ask me those kinds of questions!"

Fuuko laughed. "Sorry." 

"Wait. What do you mean, how do I know I'm in love with Yanagi? Aren't you in love with Mikagami," Recca demanded.

"I don't know," Fuuko admitted with a sigh. "I haven't told him I love him or anything,"

"How about him?"

Fuuko gave him a look that asked if he was crazy or something. "This is Mikagami we're talking about,"

"Point," Recca admitted. "So how do you feel about him?"

Fuuko shrugged. "I don't know." She replied honestly. "Last night, my mom asked me if I was over you."

Suddenly, Recca laughed, a sound that was loud and free, a sound Fuuko hadn't heard since that fateful day when Yanagi turned him down.

"What?" Fuuko asked defensively.

"So, you do have a crush on me when we were younger!" He crowed.

Fuuko rolled her eyes as she smacked Recca at the back of his head. "_Baka_."

Recca continued to snicker. Although, to his credit, he did try to control himself. He coughed. "Do you like me like _that_, Fuuko?"

Fuuko frowned.

"Do you see yourself growing old and gray with me? Can you picture yourself having a family with me? Do you want to spend the rest of my life with me, Fuuko? Can you live with all my faults?" Recca suddenly turned serious.

Fuuko and Recca stared at each other's eyes, oblivious to their surroundings.

"Can you stay with me, Fuuko, even if I'm bald and wrinkled? Will you take care of me when I can't take care of myself?" Recca's voice became husky.

A moment of quiet was shared between them…until… "EWW!" Both of them empathically said, shuddering in distate.

Both of them caught the other's eye, then they burst out laughing.

"The mental picture of an old, bald Recca was enough for me to throw up my breakfast." Fuuko laughed.

"And can you imagine the pandemonium that little Fuukos and litte Reccas could cause?" Recca shivered in fear.

Fuuko stopped laughing. "Tell me, Recca, is that how you feel about Yanagi?" 

Recca looked at her solemnly. "Yes. I know you think that now is not the right time for me to get married, Fuuko. But I swear to God that she's the only woman who can make me happy, and heaven knows that I will do everything in my power to make her happy too."

Fuuko nodded, unused to this side of her friend.

"Now, tell me, Fuuko." Recca turned to her expectantly. "How do you feel about Mikagami?"

Fuuko tossed restlessly in bed that night, thankful that Ganko was heavy sleeper. She sat up in frustration. 

How does she feel about Mikagami, Recca asked.

She rubbed her eyes and eased herself off the bed. She turned on the night-light Ganko had just recently outgrown. She then sat at the vanity her little sister insisted on buying and looked critically at herself in the mirror.

She cares about him enough to take pains in her appearances. She cares about him enough that she changed her whole wardrobe.

Fuuko sighed. But those were trivial things. She knew, beyond doubt, that Tokiya's feelings for her would not change even if she was still the same girl she was a year ago.

Now, the real question is, does she care for him enough to turn her back on her childhood dream?

Is the tomboyish Fuuko Kirisawa finally in love? 

**~tbc**

PS:

Thanks to those who reviewed chapters 3 and 4! I might wrap up the story next chapter, so wait for it soon! Ja!

**G** - don't worry, I never planned on making Aoko a major character, she's just an extra, placed in the story to represent people who had been giving Fuuko hell for dating Mi-chan.

**Kaze Yurei** - You reviewed chapter 3, hope you read chapter 4, and wish you like chapter 5! I'm flattered by your compliments!

**Lady Kai** -  Oh, yeah, don't worry about the inspiration thing, as long as there are cool reviewers like you, an eye-candy like Mi-chan, and a kick-ass character like Fuuko, I will forever be inspired. Anyway, 'bout the evil cliffhangers reads the selection above and bats eyes innocently whatever do you mean? ^^

**G-Cleft** – once again you flatter me. So, when's chapter 3 of your story coming? I like the idea of a Mi-chan-Fuuko-Raiha love triangle. I can't write about that, tho, 'coz I was a Raifuu supporter before I became a Tofuu fan. Fuuko might end up with the wrong man. =)

**Da*mouse** – Aha! Another person not too keen on Yanagi. Maybe we should start a club…about the envelope, you are so close, but not close enough. ^^ at least stuffs are cleared up in this chapter. You're right in your analysis. Recca and Fuuko are just friends. As for Mi-chan and Yanagi widens eyes in fake surprise did I say that this was a companion fic to Kindred? At first, I also didn't see Tokiya's crush on Yanagi in the anime, I mean, aside for the you look like my sister so I lay down my life for you stuff. But remember the episode where the who gang visited Kagehoushi's house? Yanagi was praying to the image of Buddha and Domon said something stupid about that. _Both_ Recca and Tokiya reacted by threatening to spill the large man's guts on the ground. I was like, uh-oh. But, that's just me. You're right about it being more obvious in the manga. Didn't they even go out on a date?

**Dark Phoenix** – your guess about the envelope is also pretty close, but that's not exactly it. I really have to thank you about your IQ analysis, it helped me smooth over some details in my story. I really appreciate it. 

**Bonnie Yang** – sorry, darling but this is a tofuu. I'm a tofuu shipper. I did say that this is a companion fic to my other fic and in that one, mi-chan and fuuko ended up together. Plus, I'm not a Yanagi fan. I can read Raifuu or Recca-fuu, or even Mikagami-Raiha, but I really don't like a yanagi-centric fic. 

**Pratz** – I'm sorry sweetie, Yanagi must make a cameo in this chapter, but don't worry, I promise next fic is Tofuu all the way!

**MoonPhoenix** – thanks. Only have two more exams to go. Yey!

**Bishlov** – do you know that ff.net was down when I received the message that you uploaded the last chapter of _Baby_…? I was frustrated to no end. Anyway, I'm really floored that you wanted to become a part of my mailing list, unfortunately, I don't have one. ^^ but your request did send me screaming in delight around my room (much to my roommate's amusement). Thanks.


	6. BLT Dates

Disclaimer: I don't own Flame of Recca or any of its characters.

**BLT 6: BLT Sandwich Date**

"Hi." With a grace of a cat, Mikagami slid into the booth opposite Fuuko's.

Fuuko almost choked on the cup of coffee she was drinking. She checked her watch. Ten minutes too early. "Hi." She replied once she got her bearings back. "You're early."

Blue eyes gazed intently at her, as if he was trying to read her actions, pierce into her very soul. "I didn't want you to change your mind."

Fuuko suppressed a wince. He obviously wasn't going to make things easier for her. "So, how are things?" She asked conversationally.

"Fuuko," he began. "I'm not here to waste my time with idle chitchat. You said you wanted to talk. So talk."

Fuuko's eyes widened. He was angry. Then she realized another thing. She was too. "Maybe we should talk later when tempers are not flaring," it was not a suggestion. She gathered her things and started to slide out of her seat.

But Mikagami was too quick for her. With amazing speed usually reserved for aggressors, his hand caught her wrist and pulled her down. "Sit. Stay." He commanded.

Fuuko glared at him. "I'm not in the mood to talk," she told him stubbornly as she crossed her arms. She stayed nonetheless.

"So you just expect me to sit back and wait for the next opportunity you would find convenient to talk to me," he glared right back at her. "No, Fuuko." His voice was barely more than a whisper, but Fuuko can feel the waves of anger pulsing beneath it. "We settle this, here and now."

She knew that such declarations were typically Mikagami. A year ago, she would've laughed it off and shrugged it off. But now…Well, let's just say she's been under a lot of pressure. "I'm not in the mood for this," she hissed at him.

Mikagami's mouth was set in a straight, firm line. He didn't say anything.

Fuuko took a deep, calming breath. "I'm leaving." This time she was able to go out the booth without protest from her companion.

"Fuuko," the voice was soft, almost pleading.

Fuuko froze for a moment. But she knew that they both needed to think, to calm down, before they could talk like rational people. She turned to him, her eyes softening. "I'm sorry, Mi-chan," she told him. "I'll talk to you soon, I promise."

She saw Mikagami nod. She gave him a weak smile. Then she walked away.

When the door to the shop closed, indicating to Mikagami that Fuuko had indeed left. He let out a curse, before standing up himself.

Fuuko wandered the streets. She knew she had to talk to her boyfriend and soon. Heck, she wanted to talk. But her mind's a jumbled mass of confusion lately, it was hard enough to come up with one coherent thought, let alone tell Tokiya what she feels, what she's going through. She sighed. She checked her watch. "My mom is going to kill me," she groaned when she realized how late it was. She began to run. She remembered a short-cut around here somewhere…

There! An alley that cut through the busiest sections of their neighborhood straight into the residential area where she lived.

Intent as she was on going home, she realized why she and her friends hadn't been taking that particular shortcut as of late. It was filled with the undesirables of society. One couldn't go through that alley completely unscathed. She and Recca hadn't been taking it not because they were scared, but because if there was one thing they learned in the UBS, it's that one person has to know which battles to fight.

Giving herself a mental shrug, Fuuko continued her fast pace. She was here now, she might as well risk it.

But luck was not with her that afternoon.

She knew what was coming, seeing a posse of three men standing about ten meters from where she was. They were smirking.

Fuuko groaned. Great. Her shortcut had just become a long cut.

"Hello, baby face," one of them leered at her when she came nearer.

"Uh, I'm kinda in a hurry, so if you guys can just step aside and let me through," she told them.

The men laughed as they surrounded her.

"Oh, I'm sure you can spare us even just ten minutes of your time," another said.

"We'll make sure it'll be worth your time," he grinned at her suggestively.

"I'll pass," she wrinkled her nose.

"Kinda prissy, aren't we?" The one on Fuuko's right stepped closer to her and placed a possessive hand on her shoulder.

In a blink of an eye, Fuuko grabbed the arm that was attached to the hand that was touching her, and threw the man over her head. She then let go. The man flew up and about before smashing into the nearby wall where he promptly lost consciousness.

"OK, hurry it up. I've got a schedule to keep here," Fuuko muttered as she glared at the two remaining men.

One of who brandished a short, shiny knife.

Knife man then lunged at her.

Fuuko easily evaded the attack, grabbed the arm holding the knife, her knee connecting with the man's gut. Knife man dropped the knife because of the pain. Fuuko then brought up her fist, knocking out the man with an uppercut.

She then looked at the last man standing.

But to her surprise, he, too, was unconscious on the ground.

And behind him…

"A year ago, none of these thugs would have been able to put a finger on you," an almost amused voice commented.

Fuuko snorted. "Well, a year ago, none of these thugs would've paid me any attention."

"Fuuko," Mikagami stepped forward from the shadows. "I missed you," the longing was now evident in his voice.

Fuuko bit her lip. "Um, wanna have dinner at our place? I'm sure mom won't mind,"

_Fuuko, gone to the movies with Ganko and Kaoru to celebrate the start of summer vacation. Tried waiting for you, but you know how kids are. There's stuff in the fridge, I'm sure you could manage. Mom_

"Are you sure that's from your mom and not some doppelganger?" Mikagami asked.

Fuuko turned around and saw a smirk on his face. "Ha ha." She said sarcastically. "I could—"

"We want the kitchen to be in once piece when your mom gets back, right?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Well, if you're so smart, why don't you make dinner?" Fuuko glared at him.

He smiled. Not a smirk, but a smile. He was no doubt remembering those times they spent in this very kitchen before he went off to the Uni, before Fuuko got very weird.

"Alright," he opened the fridge and looked critically at the things inside.

But Fuuko's stomach grumbled in protest.

"I'll make you a sandwich," he said without looking up. "I could make that fast enough for whatever it is you got in there," he stuck out his head and motioned to Fuuko's tummy.

Fuuko stuck out a tongue at him.

He took out tomatoes and tossed them over his shoulders.

Fuuko easily caught them and placed them at the counter. "BLT?"

Mikagami nodded as he shut the fridge, bringing out a pack of bacon and a head of lettuce.

Fuuko took out the knife and chopping board while Mikagami busied himself with the pan and the stove.

The two worked in silence, with Mikagami frying bacon and Fuuko chopping the bacon and lettuce.

After a while, all that was left was to make the sandwich.

Mikagami turned his back to her as he took a loaf of bread from the bread basket. He then started to slice the loaf with the precision of a surgeon.

Suddenly, a flash appeared in Fuuko's mind. A voice spoke in her head.

_Do you see yourself growing old and gray with me? Can you picture yourself having a family with me? Do you want to spend the rest of my life with me, Fuuko? Can you live with all my faults?_

In her mind's eye, Fuuko saw herself and Tokiya in lazy evenings like this, just the two of them, comfortable, happy, content. The only difference was, they were older.

"Fuuko?" Tokiya saw Fuuko spacing out. "Are you alright?" He put down the knife and walked towards her in worry. "Fuu-chan?"

_Can you stay with me, Fuuko, even if I'm bald and wrinkled? Will you take care of me when I can't take care of myself?_

"Fuuko?" Tokiya started to guide her to a chair. "You look pale. What's wrong?"

Then Fuuko realized how close she come to losing all of these just because she was doubting Tokiya, she was doubting herself, and worst of all, she was doubting their love.

That snapped her out of her reverie.

"Mi-chan!" She cried out as she launched herself at a surprised Mikagami. "I'm sorry!" Her arms snaked their way around his shoulders, unwilling to let go. "I'm so, so sorry."

Not that Tokiya was to let go of her any time soon. His arms automatically wrapped themselves around her waist. "Shh," he soothed her. "It's gonna be OK," and it felt good to finally hold her in his arms again. He took a deep breath, inhaling the scent that was distinctively Fuuko's. "Don't worry. It's going to be fine,"

"I got into Tokyo U."

He read the letter she had handed to him after dinner. He reread it. Thrice. It was indeen an acceptance letter to the country's state university. Mikagami's jaw dropped open. Literally.

Fuuko glared at him. "Shut that trap of yours or I'll shut it for you,"

Mikagami did what he was told, but glared back. "You got into Tokyo U?" He asked incredulously.

"Hey, just because I'm loud and boyish doesn't mean I'm stupid!" She snapped at him.

"I'm not saying that you're stupid, but Tokyo U?"

Fuuko sighed as she crossed her arms defiantly. "I consistently make high grades," she said defensively. "I'm a whiz in math and science. The only reason I don't make it to the honor roll is because of my conduct and Home Ec."

"Home Ec?" Mikagami smirked. He knew Fuuko was smart. It was apparent with the way she fights. She's like him, a strategist. But Tokyo U? Damn, but he needed to get to know more about the mystery that was Fuuko Kirisawa. "Can't cook, huh?"

Fuuko's eyes narrowed. "I'm sorry I can't be perfect like some people I know,"

Mikagami sighed as he placed his hands grasped Fuuko's. "I'm sorry," he said finally. "I'm sorry for underestimating you. But still, that doesn't explain why are you trying to drive me away. It doesn't make sense."

"I'm not—" She started to deny, but gave a defeated sigh upon seeing the look on his face. "I'm sorry, too," she said. "But you've got me so confused I react the only way I know how to."

"You mean violently."

Fuuko nodded. "Yeah." She admitted sheepishly.

"But, Fuuko, you're still not making sense." Mikagami released one of his hands to run it through his smooth, perfect hair. "Why are you running away from me? Wouldn't this news be something you would like to share with your boyfriend?"

"That's not the whole story." Fuuko said as she took her hand away from Tokiya and rummaged through her bag. Wordlessly, she slid over a white piece of envelop towards him.

Mikagami raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything as he took the sheets of paper and read its content.

"My dad was a world-renowned meteorologist. He was an alumnae of Yale University in the US." Fuuko started. "Ever since I was a little girl, I dreamed of following his footsteps," she sighed. "I guess that was the driving force in my studies. I wanted to get high marks so that I can go to America to study."

"So you applied to Yale?"

Fuuko nodded.

Mikagami reread the letter. "And you got accepted."

"The reason I was avoiding you was because I wanted to make a decision by myself."

"Fuuko, you know I would never stand between you and your dreams,"

Fuuko nodded. "I know that. It's just that it was hard enough with you being miles away. What would happen to us when we become oceans apart?"

"Fuuko," he sighed. Now it all makes sense.

"I want this decision to be all about me," she said. "But I'm scared. I'm scared I'm choosing Tokyo U because of you and I'm scared of choosing Yale because of my dad. So I guess that I just took the coward's way out and started avoiding you, because I knew if I saw you, I'd realize that I missed you and I can't spend four more years of my life without you and choose Tokyo U." She sighed. "That was the most idiotic thing to do, I guess. It didn't help me come closer to making a decision. It just made me miserable."

Mikagami sighed as he pulled Fuuko to his side. He was scared of the decision Fuuko was going to make. But he meant what he said. He was not going to stand in the way of her dreams. "I know I'm biased about this, Fuuko, but I want you to know that the past year, nothing had changed."

Fuuko snuggled closer to him and looked up in his eyes.

"Even if we're apart, nothing had changed the way I felt about you," Mikagami whispered.

Fuuko sighed.

"And I know you think that you're some kind of Yanagi substitute," he continued. "But you're not."

"Sorry about that." Fuuko said sheepishly. "I guess I'm more jealous that I care to admit,"

Mikagami smiled tenderly at her. "You're not Yanagi." He said firmly. "She's like a sister to me. But you," he paused. "Fuuko, you know I'm not very good at telling people what I feel."

Fuuko snorted. That was, to put it mildly, an understatement.

"Fuuko," he threatened her.

"Sorry,"

"I love you, Fuuko." He said simply. "Get that through your thick skull. I love you and no distance could change that."

Fuuko nodded. "I guess I was listening to what everyone is saying about you and me," she sighed. "I mean, have you tried talking to the fans you've left behind? They were whispering behind me that as soon that you see someone prettier or smarter or sexier, you'll leave me in a heartbeat."

"So that's why you started to grow your hair," he said as he twirled a lock of purple around his fingers. "They're great, don't get me wrong, but that's not what hooked me in you in the first place."

"I know. I was just being stupid." She shrugged. "That, and I'm getting tired of being mistaken for the guy in this relationship."

Tokiya laughed.

"I'm really, really sorry." Fuuko said as she wrapped her arms more tightly against his waist. But when she looked up at him, there was a hint of fear and uncertainty on his face. Fuuko frowned. "What's wrong?"

Tokiya cleared his throat. He looked uncomfortable. "Uh, Fuuko," he began. "Aren't you going to say you love me back?"

Fuuko screamed in frustration as she hurled her bag to the wall.

Tokiya, who was on the couch, looked up in amusement. "I take it the afternoon didn't go well,"

Fuuko glared at him. Mrs. Kirisawa entered the door.

"Good morning, Tokiya-kun," she said. "I'll be upstairs if you need me." There was a smile on her face as she started to go up.

"Ganko's asleep now." Tokiya said.

"Thank you for baby-sitting," she waved before disappearing upstairs.

Tokiya pulled Fuuko down to the sofa beside him.

"They rejected my visa." Fuuko growled. "I can't believe they rejected my visa!"

Tokiya let out a breath that he didn't realize he was holding. He buried his face in her hair in relief. They weren't going to be torn apart after all!

"I just wasted one week of our vacation in order to make this stupid decision, and it turned out I can't go to America because I don't have a stupid Visa!"

"Why did they reject your application?"

Fuuko groaned. "Apparently, the guy who interviewed me had watched the UBS. He recognized me because of the hair and the name." She groaned. "He thought I was a threat to US security. Good thing my mom wasn't there," she sighed. "I am such an idiot." Fuuko punctuated each word by hitting her head on Tokiya's shoulder.

Tokiya winced. "Stop that." He then tilted her face up by placing a firm hand on her chin. He smiled. "Don't worry about the wasted week. We have four years of making up for that in Tokyo U."

Fuuko smiled. "Have I ever told you that you're the best boyfriend in the world?" She asked. "Well, you are. I love you, Mi-chan."

"Same here, Kirisawa." Tokiya smirked. "But remember, we're going to Tokya U to study. So don't expect me to be at your beck and call the whole time. You're gonna have to learn to cook, to clean, and to wash your dishes."

Fuuko made a face. "Well, if you're not going to do those, maybe I ought to find myself a boyfriend who would be willing to," she mused.

"Fuuko," Tokiya growled.

Fuuko laughed.

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Fuuko shot up beforeher boyfriend could react.

Tokiya nodded as he turned back to the book he was reading before Fuuko arrived home.

Fuuko opened the door and was pleasantly surprised when she saw Recca standing there. "Hey, stranger."

"Fuuko!" He grinned. "So, how did the interview go?"

Fuuko made a face. "I failed. I'm doomed to spend the rest of eternity here in Tokyo."

Recca laughed.

Fuuko playfully punched him on the shoulders. "Not funny."

"Sorry." He said, clearly not.

"How's Yanagi-chan?"

Recca shrugged. "Alright. We were dorm-hopping earlier." He said.

Apparently, there was a miscommunication between Recca and Yanagi. The once-healer of Team Hokage did not get into Tokyo U as originally thought, she was wait-listed. Apparently, a second letter came, regretfully informing her that no slots were available for her in the prestigious university.

Yanagi was crushed. But, like Fuuko, saw a bright side to it. At least she and Recca doesn't have to be torn apart.

They were both accepted at the local college where she would be taking up education and Recca business.

"So I guess we'll still be seeing you around," Recca said.

Fuuko nodded. "Thanks, Recca." She said as she stepped forward and threw her arms around her friend.

"Fuuko?" A voice called from inside. "What's taking you so long?" Mikagami then saw his girlfriend hugging the sea-monkey. A year ago, he would've seen red and wrench Fuuko away from him before beating him up. Now he saw the gesture for what it truly was—a friendly hug.

Fuuko stepped back. "I was just telling Recca about what happened at the embassy,"

Mikagami grinned as he placed a possessive arm around the purple-haired woman. Of course, it wouldn't hurt to remind Recca once in a while that Fuuko was with him.

Recca grinned back. "Yeah," he shrugged. "Too bad. But I don't see what the big deal about going to the US is," he said. "I mean Japanese schools are just as great as the western ones."

"That's what I have been telling her," Tokiya agreed.

"Fine, fine, gang up on me," Fuuko rolled her eyes.

"Well, I better get going," Recca said. "Dad and Kaoru's probably wondering where I am," he waved and walked away.

"Hey, Fuuko," Tokiya said. "When are we going to look at the dorms?"

"It's up to my brother, I guess." She replied. Like Tokiya, her elder brother was a student of Tokyo U. He had offered Tokiya his apartment because one of his housemates had just graduated, and probably to make sure that no hanky-panky (his words, not Fuuko's) would go on between his imouto and her boyfriend. "Oh, and can I go to a coed dorm?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I'm not rooming with Shoji to let him keep an eye on me so that you can go out and have some fun," he said in mock-sternness.

Fuuko laughed. "You know what? I guess on some level, I'm glad that my visa got rejected."

"Me too, Kirisawa. Me too."

**fin**

P.S.

I don't know whether or not Yale offers meteorology as a course, but in this world they do. )

Sorry for the OOC-ness. I honestly didn't know how to make the story work if I didn't do that.

**JamJam-Chan** – hey! Nice to hear from you again. Thanks for the encouragement! And it's finally done.

**Damouse** – Tofuu, just like the good doctor ordered. and look, Yanagi doesn't go with them to Tokyo U! Yey! Wait. What are you doing reading and not writing your fics? Get on with it snaps an imaginary whip looking forward to reading more tofuus from you, too.

**Pratz** – I reread the last few chapters and you're right. There's more Recca than Mikagami. And we can't have that, can we? So here's to make up for the last chapter. Tofuu all the way.

**Shiroi-Jyuujika – **it is nice to hear from you again. and that's it. I'm done. I did it!

**Xabie** –and the torture is over. They kissed an made up. Thanks for the compliments and hope you enjoy this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Se ya'll soon!


End file.
